This invention relates to enclosed clean air environments created for resting in for the purposes of improving health conditions of people with bronchial asthma and respiratory allergies.
Every year more and more people throughout the world become affected by polluted atmosphere and growing number of allergens, especially in urban areas where bronchial asthma and respiratory allergies spread at growing speed. All people with such illnesses would greatly benefit from a possibility to sleep, rest, work or exercise in environments, substantially free of dust mites, bacteria and allergens.
The invention presented here provides a convenient, low cost solution to create such clean air environment for sleeping. This invention makes it possible to make a portable sleeping enclosure that may be easily installed at home or in any hotel room.
The Clean Air Tent System can also be used as a therapeutic device to provide relief during asthma and allergy attacks.
There are many inventions for providing clean air environments by using separate cleaning units installed in a room. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,619, Knuth, et al., shows a self contained air purification system with a germicidal chamber. Similar devices are presented in U.S Pat. No. 5,656,242 by Morrow et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,172 by Tuckerman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,001 by Matschke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,319 by Schoenberger et al., and many others.
All these and similar inventions describe only one side of a possible solutionxe2x80x94they all offer air filtering devices that suppose to clean air while being installed inside a room. Unfortunately, in most cases such devices do not provide effective protection against pollutants entering room from outside, especially in elevator buildings in urban areas. Such buildings must provide positive pressure in elevator shafts by constantly pumping street air inside, forcing large amounts of street dust and allergens into apartments. Air streams caused by such cleaning devices will only make it worse by picking up dust settled on walls, ceiling and furniture.
It is strongly believed that only self-contained environments ventilated by clean air from outside can provide a necessary protection from dust mites, bacteria and allergens. No prior art on such concept was found.